


Last Chord

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Пропущенная сцена к финалу седьмого сезона





	Last Chord

***  
Стук в дверь… поздней ночью…   
\- Ты квартиры перепутал или Логан Сандерс все-таки увел у тебя жену? – гляжу на тебя, снова стоящего на моем пороге, - Что-то случилось, Майк?  
\- Нет… - ты все еще в смокинге, только бабочка болтается, - с Рейч я сплю не первый год и впереди у нас… - замолчав, просто смотришь, и усмехнувшись вдруг, договариваешь, - весь такой внезапный – знаю… ничего тебе не прервал?  
\- Не больше обычного… - с полуслова вспоминая тот вечер, о котором ты говоришь, отступаю, впуская тебя. – Хочешь поиграть в _А, помнишь-помнишь?_ вместо того, чтобы… - ловя твою усмешку, пожимаю плечами, - впрочем, кому я этого говорю…  
\- В такой игре, Харви, шансов бы не было у тебя, - ловишься на наживку ты, - это – мой покер! И так и быть – дал бы тебе фору…  
\- В качестве приза – ночь с тобой? Сомнительное удовольствие, детка… - виски масляно бликует в полумраке ночного освещения и камина, который я разжег по случаю. У тебя блестят глаза предвкушением несомненной победы.  
\- Можем усложнить – три лучших момента, когда тебе действительно хотелось меня убить? – закатив для приличия глаза, комментирую, - Знаешь, а Сиэтл – красивый город…   
\- Там большую часть года идет дождь… - мимоходом делишься ты очередной ненужной информацией, уже захваченный собственной идиотской затеей, - Харви, ну же… поднапрягись. Неужели я не оставил четкий след в твоей жизни!  
  
_След… да ты потоптался в каждом закоулке, ободрал все шторы и обои, пожевал все тапки и нассал во все цветочные горшки, что нашел! Ты залез мне под шкуру и устроился там с очевидным комфортом, никуда не собираясь уходить… ты перевернул мой вполне устроенный мир вверх тормашками и в этом кавардаке умудрился убедить меня жить вместе… Ты нашел ключ от той дыры, где я успешно скрывался, и буквально вытянул меня на свет. След… да, пожалуй, можно сказать – что наша встреча случайной не была и мне с тобой повезло…_  
  
\- А вот сейчас – считается? – переспрашиваю я, заставляя тебя улыбаться. – Серьезно, Майк, Сиэтл…   
\- Он достаточно далеко, чтобы побороть искушение подолбиться в твою дверь глубоко заполночь… - отзываешься ты, - вот как сейчас, например…  
\- Самостоятельность не с расстоянием приходит, - так же тихо отвечаю я, - тебе ли не знать… да и самолеты никто не отменял…  
\- Это – другое побережье, Харви… почти что _другая реальность_ … - поймав мой взгляд, ты продолжаешь, - мы будем параллельны… своя жизнь, свои проблемы… звонки на день Благодарения и открытки в Рождество, преимущественно от меня… Ты вон к семье в Бостон выбираешься раз в десять лет, да и то – под дулом пистолета… Что уж говорить…  
\- Ты – семья, Майк… - начинаю понимать причины твоего внезапного желания провести со мной свою брачную ночь, - и это не изменится… как бы ни старался, паршивец! Я всегда буду рад твоим успехам и простебусь над неудачами вместе с тобой, указав на особо выдающиеся косяки, которых вряд ли будет много… Я буду рядом, если буду нужен… Всегда.   
  
  
***  
Не помню, что наплел Рейч… меня ошпарило, что вот сейчас все закончится и мы больше… а я ведь даже толком и не объяснил ничего тебе, не говоря уж про все остальное… Застыв на пороге, сам от себя прихожу в ужас – сколько раз это уже было… сбился со счета… каждый – особенный, и каждый – стоит перед глазами…   
\- Ты дома часом не попутал, родной? – язвишь ты, придирчиво разглядывая меня, - или мой звонок Логану таки не прошел даром? – неудачная шутка, проехали… с тобой это бывает, когда ты неспокоен… А мое появление на твоем пороге поздней ночью сразу после моей свадьбы ничего хорошего не сулит… - Майк, что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Нет… - я сам не знаю, зачем именно к тебе приперся. Знаю только, что не могу просто уехать насовсем, не поговорив… не объяснив тебе всего… не сказав самого главного… - Я снова некстати, да? – вижу и ты вспомнил тот вечер, когда я пришел поныть по поводу _Рейч не дала_ , а у тебя явно срывалось свое рандеву… но ты нашел для меня время… всегда находил…  
\- Ты ведь у нас весь такой внезапный… сплошные трусы и мухи в них… - впуская меня, ты еще и шутишь, - планируешь ночь воспоминаний?   
\- Я в эту игру могу и в анабиозе играть, Харви, - устраиваюсь у камина, пока ты наливаешь нам виски, - это тебе нужна будет фора, если вдруг что…  
\- И твоя компания – в качестве горшочка золота на том конце радуги? – улыбнувшись одной из своих фирменных зверских улыбок, садишься напротив, - Проба не мелковата?  
Меня же уже понесло, - Отчего же… но можем и на интерес… вспомнишь хотя бы три момента, когда я тебя довел до ручки?  
\- Сиэтл – не слишком близко, нет? – спрятав усмешку в бокале, ты не спешишь с ответом…  
\- Западное побережье… но там постоянно идет дождь… - информация выскакивает помимо меня, я это знаю – отчего бы не поделиться… - Харви, ну же… я ведь никогда не бы призовым щенком!  
  
_Тоже еще завернул – призовым… да я и до просто породистого не дотягивал, так… хорошенькая дворняжка… сообразительная, этого не отнять… Но где бы я был со всеми своими мозгами, если бы ты не приручил меня! Ты – первый кто в меня поверил, даже тогда, когда еще было не во что! Ты – тот, кто сделал для меня невозможное… открыл и впустил в дом… просто так. Не в расчете на будущие барыши, а просто потому что не мог пройти мимо. Ты защищал меня от всех бед, подставляясь под пули. Берег меня и учил… Разве я могу предать тебя? Только своей вечной преданностью я и могу попытаться оплатить тот долг, который ты никогда не признаешь за мной… Потому что я – свой… потому что – я твой…_   
  
\- Сейчас ты точно газетой по носу жаждешь получить… не иначе, - отзываешься ты, становясь вдруг неимоверно серьезным, - Сиэтл, значит…  
\- Только так я смогу выдернуть поводок… - почти скороговоркой отвечаю я, - освободив тебя, наконец, от постоянной опеки…  
\- Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили… - цитируешь ты, - и не стоит принимать решения за меня, дружок… В конце концов это – не другая планета…  
\- Да, это _другая реальность_ , Харви! – меня прорывает, - нас затянут будни и закружит текучка… фирма здесь, дела – там… новые люди, семьи… жизнь.. время вымарает все… останутся короткие разговоры по телефону в день Благодарения, да открытки на Рождество – от меня, чтобы вообще напомнить тебе об этом празднике! – горечь прорывается в голос помимо меня, - Ты до Бостона-то доехать не можешь… а уж до Калифорнии…   
\- Не надейся так просто от меня избавиться, Майк Росс… - склонившись ближе, ты ловишь мой взгляд, - ты – часть моей жизни… я – часть твоей… и как бы мы не старались, этой взаимности не избежать… Я буду знать о всех твоих взлетах и падениях, и буду рядом, если надо будет вдруг подхватить… И если мне понадобится громкоговорящая совесть – я непременно выдерну тебя из твоего болота… Мы – близкие люди, Майк, мы связаны по жизни… этого не изменить… Никогда.   
  
Ночной Нью-Йорк распростерся под ногами… когда и где еще можно увидеть такое… Виски мерцает в бокалах, из проигрывателя льются звуки сакса… Последним аккордом он звучит… обрываясь надрывной нотой… повисая в звенящей тишине полутемного пентхауза… _Прозит!_


End file.
